Disposable absorbent wipers/towels have many uses. Disposable wipers/towels are particularly popular with do-it-yourself homeowners and trades people who find wipers valuable for cleaning tools, work areas and their hands. Disposable wipers are also used frequently in factories, on farms and in the boating industry (both commercial and recreational). These are just a few of the wide variety of people and multitude of uses of disposable wipers. Frequently, disposable wipers are used by people who are on the go, whether it be trades people moving from job to job, maintenance people moving from machine to machine within a factory or farmers dealing with issues wherever they come up. Containers of disposable wipers thus are often treated as valuable items of one's normal equipment for performing jobs and are often carried in the back of trucks to job sites along with other tools or on maintenance carts in factories. Disposable wiper containers end up in countless types of places, wherever people do work.
Often, because these containers can be used and stored outside, they can become exposed to inclement weather or they can be indoors in dusty and dirty environments. Traditionally, disposable wipers have been packaged in cardboard boxes that are dispensed through an open hole in the top.
For convenience, absorbent towels commonly are provided as successive sheets on a continuous web wound in a roll with individual sheets separable from the roll by means of perforation lines established at pre-determined distances. The perforations allow a user to tear off a portion of the absorbent towel roll. Rolls of toweling may be housed in dispensers, such as cardboard boxes, that allow the user to access the towels, usually through a small opening provided in the top of the box.
A challenge associated with dispensing absorbent towels involves the ability to keep the towels dry and clean so that the effectiveness of the towels is not compromised, but enabling the towels to be easily accessed by a user. Cardboard box dispensers of the type currently available from Kimberly-Clark Corporation under its “Rags in a Box” trademark, can become water or oil soaked if exposed to the elements or placed on a wet or oily support, resulting in towels within the dispenser becoming contaminated with water or oily residue. Cardboard boxes themselves are susceptible to degradation, especially upon becoming wet. When towels within a box become water-soaked, dirty or oily, they become substantially useless and are discarded.